


When will you admit it

by Sketchy_lesb0



Category: Enderal
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Porn, Rough Kissing, Self-Doubt, short ass chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_lesb0/pseuds/Sketchy_lesb0
Summary: Chapter 1 prophet talking about her feelings to herselfChapter 2  admitting feelingsChapter 3 kissingChapter 4 non Christian things like sex ( added chapter)
Relationships: Prophet | Prophetess/Calia Sakaresh
Kudos: 4





	1. Thought

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> Now the first chapter will include self thought and doubt feelings ect. I haven't played enderal in over 2 years sooo please if you could comment the inaccuracies then that would be great also I will be changing the story slightly and there might be some mistakes here and there but other than that enjoy :). 
> 
> PS Im gonna make a full work on the story but not now

Chapter 1

Rey stood in the darkness in her room filled out the sounds of the groaning engines. " Of all of the things I could have done it was admit my feeling" rey scoulded herself for doing that " ugh if sirius was here he would have a plan or could get me out of wanting to smash my head against the tavern table in ark" 

She didn't want to go to sleep gods no she would dream of that awful farm and her father and that was pretty much the last thing she would want right now. To see him and them rage filled eyes that were burned in her mind. It was the reason she hated looking in the mirror she looked like him in a way"no no no invasive thoughts.

Her and calia hadn't seen each other since rey tried her best to comfort calia. Normally they would have talked it out and it would have been over within an hour ( another perk of having a silver tongue) but in the moment rey had just said it ' I care about you'. "ohhh no why did I have to say that." rey cringed at the thought of having said that 

All of a sudden a slight knock of the door frame echoed through the room and a soft hand touched her shoulder  
"hey are you okay"


	2. Admittedly nervous

It all had happened so fast one moment calia is asking her if she was okay the next minute she was being dragged down some stairs to a core of the the boat or something like that. They were in a hall way  
lit by the orange hue of the the torch " hey so are you o... Ugh forget the small talk I was never good at it I wanted to see you because I found something."  
"I couldn't sleep so I took my chance and searched the ship and it's incredible the thought that kermail built this ship all by himself is amazing it would have taken dozens or endraelin craftsmen." 

They walked for a while marveling the ship though rey noticed the slight tension after the argument. They came to a holt when they were confronted with a door  
"so are you ready to go in" calia said with a smile rey returned it and confidently said "ready as ever"  
The door opened and there was an amazing sight of a light orb floating around what looked to be a pool of water. "when kermail told me about this he said that that orb would keep us in the air and draws its power from the water crystal water he said" rey was drawn out of the trance from the amazing sight and responded back with "that's amazing" "isn't it rey" 

"I just had to see it for myself" calia said with wonder but rey retorted back with a smile "soo this is the thing that it stopping us from crashing into the land below us" calia was just about to say something when a man called out "who is there" rey looked at calia and just whispered run

They ran to a secret but none the less beautiful part of the core and sat down "err... Oh.. Well"  
"saved by the bell then" rey whispered to calia and all of a sudden calia was in a fit of laughter "rey.. You just surprise me"  
"why's that"  
"it's just we're on the brink of war and instead of sharpening our swords and talking about gloomy subjects we're here running around like children" 

"well calia being sad and thinking you're gonna die has never won a war now has it" 

"ha I guess your right well anyway I think we're safe now. This place just seems so serene" 

" that's good you seem a bit different in a good way of course" 

They sat there for a while and rey had found out how the argument the had made calia confront her demons and how it helped her  
"I wanted to thank you rey because in a way you helped me allowed me to confront my feelings in a way that nobody would ever say. You made me accept myself for who i am and I felt more confident after that even when you said that you cared about me i thought at the time that you were just saying that to get me to be quiet and yet you didn't mean it in that way. I want to have a future and I want to go out and see the world and go dancing even though the latter would be quite amusing"

Rey in the moment just blerted out something she thought she would regret. " what about me am I in your future" but to reys surprise calia said " yeah if you want to be"  
"I do"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while because I have recently had alot of projects to do in my life and some family issues right now. But i am finally posting another chapter to the story i will only post on rn but another is coming i can assure you ;)
> 
> Also to add my character rey is a rouge and used to be a pickpocket of sorts with sirius i do like the idea of her talking to calia and being less of a bad person u can choose the race though but i think my character was kilaen (i think that's how u spell it lol) 
> 
> Chapter 3 is just them kissing each other and sort of talking but they will move onto sexy times i hope. READ i have listened to some of the talking in the romance scene however i have changed it so i can add my own ideas into so that is why it's different.

"i do"   
Those words were almost caught in her throat as she said them and lord did the area around them go quiet. Rey wondered if calia meant as friends. Could she have? I mean they had obviously flirted or mainly she flirted with calia and calia returned her feelings back in a compliment. But i mean maybe calia wasn't actually into girls. Rey was but again maybe it was all meant in a different way. Her thoughts were cut off however when a pair of very soft lips were placed gently on hers. 

Rey was taken back by the kiss so much that she just stood there in silence like a complete idiot. Calia notice this and immediately stopped the kiss and said " oh no i am so sorry i thought you meant you know that we should be together or at least something like that i feel so dum...." Rey then understood that she wanted to be together so she cut her of with a much more passionate and rougher kiss. Calia then felt reys tongue press on her lips and she instinctively opened her mouth and felt reys tongue press into hers. 

Calia pulled away for some form of air and then went red as an apple. "i can't believe I did that" calia said with a soft smile forming on her face. 

"I know right it was umm better then i expected" rey said laughing 

"What was it that you expected" calia asked 

"I mean i don't really know more awkwardness" rey replied 

" haha well i guess it went well then" calia retorted back stepping forward and hugging rey

"well now what do you want to do" 

"well" rey said a smile underlying in her voice " i can think of a few things if your interested of course" 

Calia then felt a kiss placed on her neck and she pressed her head in reys neck and nodded. All of a sudden she felt rey kissing slowly down her neck as she moaned into them as she pulled rey onto the floor. She then felt her blouse being undon and rough kisses on her collar bone. Calia shuddered when she felt the laces of her pants being undon.


End file.
